


Lain Kali?

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Alternative Ending eps 11, BL, Humor, M/M, Romance, Typos, humor retjeh, ooc level ajeb-ajeb
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8287804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Ditolak berjuta kali sudah biasa bagi Miyoshi—namun malam itu, curhat pilunya pecah karena ia sudah tak sanggup lagi menunggu Sakuma peka./“SAKUMA-SAN ITU—““Aku kenapa?”Sumpah langsung hening.





	

_“Selain itu, kami akan ke kota untuk merayakan kepulanganku yang dramatis. Sakuma-san berniat bergabung?”_

_“Ah, maaf. Mungkin lain kali.”_

_“Begitu, kah.”_

.

.

.

**Title: Lain Kali?**

**Disclaimer: Joker Game by Yanagi Kouji**

**Warning: BL, Alternative Ending episode 11, OOC level ajeb-ajeb, typo(s), EBI yang tidak berfaedah, humor receh, dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan.**

**Hope you like it~**

.

.

.

**_—TRAK!_ **

Amari bergidik ngeri, bulu  kuduknya bahkan sampai berdiri. Bukan karena bunyi gelas yang diletakkan ke atas meja itu begitu keras, namun sebagai orang yang paling mengetahui rekord keuangan D-Kikan, Amari tak ingin ada pengeluaran tambahan malam ini hanya karena hal konyol semacam gelas pecah.

"M- Miyoshi ...," Amari mencoba memanggil sang kawan. Suara dilembutkan sehalus mungkin, mencoba meredam depresi si pemilik nama yang dipanggilnya.

Si pemilik nama menoleh. Mata coklat menatap tajam, wajah tertekuk sempurna. "Apa?" Miyoshi bertanya buas, seolah siap menerjang Amari dengan kuku-kuku setajam kucing dan mencakar wajah yang bersangkutan ganas.

"Pelan-pelan, oke? Bisa, kan?" pinta Amari masih dengan suara masih sama halusnya dengan yang sebelumnya. Ah, benar-benar lelaki yang pengertian, memang benar Amari haruslah dimasukkan dalam _list_ calon suami idaman meski ada yang bilang ia positif mengidap pedofilia—yang jika ditilik lagi hanya dikarenakan kepulangannya yang bersama seorang anak perempuan (dan anjing hitam kalau ikut ditambahkan).

Miyoshi mendengus seraya memutar bola mata coklatnya, lagaknya nyaris serupa tokoh antagonis yang tengah merisak sang tokoh utama yang terlampau lemah. "Amari, sebutkan alasan kenapa aku bisa seperti ini," titahnya absolut bak raja.

Hatano menyahut meski bukan ia yang diminta, "Karena Sakuma menolakmu mentah-mentah lagi," sambarnya tanpa lebih dulu tanpa sensor lembaga resmi.

"Sst!" Kaminaga buru-buru menutup mulut lelaki dengan poni belah tengah itu kalap, meski tahu konsekuensinya ia mungkin bisa dibanting Hatano ke lantai sampai hancur. "Jangan didengarkan, Miyoshi. Hatano cuma—"

**_—TRAKK!_ **

_'Aduh,'_ Amari kembali meringis dalam hati. Tamat sudah lembaran-lembaran uang mereka— _tamat, tamat_. Batinnya komat-kamit melancarkan mantra semoga malam ini bisa pulang selamat tanpa menyebabkan rekord keuangan agensi semengerikan mayat yang dipakai Miyoshi untuk menyamarkan diri dalam misi.

"Kenapa sih Sakuma- _san_ nggak pernah peka!?" Miyoshi bertanya dengan nada sedikit naik, frustrasi bercampur depresi. "Cakep  udah, menawan apalagi—aku kurang apa coba!?" sembur lelaki berambut coklat kemerahan itu tak terima.

Jitsui menghela napas, sudah lelah dengan ocehan Miyoshi setiap kali lelaki itu minum di luar dan jatuh mabuk saking depresinya. "Selain narsis, ternyata ia juga termakan iklan," cetusnya sinis sembari memainkan es batu yang ada di dalam gelasnya.

"Sakuma bukan Morse yang mengerti rangkaian kode, Miyoshi," cetus Fukumoto datar—tetapi mengandung kebenaran yang tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Miyoshi menutup setengah wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan, merasakan kepalanya berdenyut lebih sakit. "Mana ada lelaki yang tak paham kalau diajak ke luar sama dengan ajakan kencan—"

"Ada, namanya Sakuma."

Miyoshi menundukkan kepala dengan menggunakan kedua tangan, depresi berat mendengar selaan dari Jitsui.

Kaminaga menatap trenyuh teman yang dulu pernah satu universitas dengannya. "Sabar, Miyoshi. Aku juga tahu bagaimana rasanya ...," hiburnya penuh simpati sembari mengelus lembut punggung sang lelaki berdahi kelewat lebar. Diam-diam ia melirik Tazaki yang masih sibuk bercengkrama mesra dengan salah satu merpati kesayangannya di pojok meja.

Miris, men.

Miyoshi sontak menegakkan badan, menatap Kaminaga dengan mata membulat terkejut. Perlahan, bola matanya berair, wajah di sekitarnya  memerah. "Kaminaga!" Ia berseru menyebut nama sang kawan penuh haru. Dengan gerakan lambat, sang lelaki berambut coklat kemerahan itu menjatuhkan diri pada dada bidang Kaminaga, memeluk lelaki yang bertubuh lebih tinggi beberapa senti dari dirinya itu erat.

Kaminaga terkejut, dadanya bergemuruh. Mendadak rasa hangat membuncah dalam dadanya, mengalir deras mengisi relung kosong yang selama ini tak terisi karena dihalangi seekor merpati.

"Miyoshi ...," Tangan Kaminaga terangkat, siap mengelus punggung sang kawan lagi—sekaligus melancarkan modus.

**_—Coo! Coo!_ **

"ADAAW!" Kaminaga memekik sakit. Tangannya sontak terangkat dan mengibas-ngibas udara. Seekor merpati yang baru saja mematuki tangan jahil Kaminaga langsung terbang dan mendarat mulus di pundak Tazaki.

Kaminaga memelototi lelaki bermata sipit itu dendam. "Tazaki, perhatikan merpatimu!"

"Bukan aku yang menyuruhnya. Gabriel sendiri yang terbang dan mematukimu," sahut Tazaki tak bersalah.

Jitsui mendengus mendengarnya sembari mengukir seringai tipis. " _Yare yare_ , siapa sangka ternyata Tazaki- _san_ bisa cemburu," ia terkekeh iblis.

"Lebih tepatnya, ternyata perhatiannya bisa teralih dari merpati saat Kaminaga selingkuh," cetus Hatano sembari meletakkan kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, diam-diam mengalkulasi sebelum kembali berkata hanya dalam kurun waktu singkat, "Suruh Kaminaga selingkuh pada Miyoshi agar Tazaki bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya selain pada merpati. Lagi pula, sepertinya si Tuan Narsis masih butuh 'perhatian' berhubung ia masih ditolak tentara lugu itu," dengusnya.

"Aku tidak butuh perhatian siapapun." Miyoshi bangun dari dada sang teman dan berdeklarasi lantang—sok kuat.

"Tidak butuh perhatian Sakuma-san juga, nih?" goda Jitsui.

Miyoshi menghela napas frustrasi, lelah dengan semua ini. Ketidakpekaan Sakuma membuatnya ingin berhenti mencintai, sayang cinta tak bisa diatur sesuai kehendaknya sendiri—duileh, sampai berdiksi.

"Bagaimana nih, Miyoshi?" Hatano ikut menggoda sang Tuan Narsis.

"Berisik."

"Keh. _Tsundere_."

"Hatano, _sshh_." Amari mencoba mengingatkan teman-temannya, karena pada dasarnya ia tahu orang yang patah hati bisa sama berbahayanya dengan macan kelaparan.

**_—BRAAK!_ **

Miyoshi menggebrak meja, Amari meringis lagi, dalam hati menghitung berapa tagihan yang akan diberikan pada kelompoknya nanti.

"Dengar," Miyoshi menatap satu per satu wajah rekan-rekannya, "aku tahu betapa menawannya diriku," ia memulai pidato panjangnya setengah mabuk.

"Oh, jangan lagi," Tazaki mendesah berat, berupaya kembali mengajak Gabriel,  merpatinya, bercengkrama tanpa peduli dianggap gila. Setidaknya, masih lebih baik dianggap tidak waras daripada mendengar ocehan temannya yang satu itu tentang bagaimana ia membanggakan diri sendiri.

"... Bahkan seorang tentara di Jerman sempat  jatuh cinta padaku setelah melihat mayat orang lain yang kubuat serupa tanpa cela denganku ...."

"Tentara Jerman itu pasti katarak." Ah, betapa _manis_ mulut Hatano.

"... Setelahnya, aku berhasil pulang dengan heroik kembali ke Jepang, dengan kemenangan. Dan kalian tahu apa yang dia bilang saat aku mengajaknya ke luar? 'Lain kali'!"

"Jitsui, jangan banyak minum. Kau bisa seperti Miyoshi nanti," nasihat Fukumoto.

"Bayangkan, itu sudah penolakan yang keberapa kali untukku ...."

"Mungkin sudah tak terhingga," Jitsui menimpali dengan menyelipkan kekehan yang kelewat sadis.

Miyoshi menarik napas panjang, lelah karena terlalu banyak yang tak mengerti rasanya tidak dipekain selama lebih dari satu setengah tahun. "SAKUMA- _SAN_ ITU—"

"Aku kenapa?"

Hening.

Sumpah langsung hening.

Seluruh kepala sontak menoleh horor ke asal suara, menemukan tentara penghubung antara D- _Agency_ dengan markas pusat yang kini tengah berdiri tegak dengan wajah kebingungan.

Miyoshi membeku dalam posisi pidato panjang berisi curhatan terpendam, Amari mengucap syukur tak terhingga akhirnya yang sejak tadi menjadi pangkal masalah muncul juga dan meredakan amarah temannya yang satu itu, sementara yang lain sontak memelotot dengan mulut menganga.

Miyoshi buru-buru kembali duduk, tersenyum manis diselipi narsis. "Kenapa bisa di sini, Sakuma- _san_?" tanyanya dengan perangai berkebalikan seratus delapan puluh derajat dari yang sebelumnya.

“ _Ng_ ...,” Sakuma menggaruk belakang kepalanya kikuk, “Sebenarnya aku baru ingat sesuatu setelah kalian pergi,” katanya.

“Ya?” Miyoshi menunggu, senyum manisnya masih bertahan—padahal dalam hati sudah panas dingin berbunga-bunga, inginnya langsung masuk ke dalam peti tak peduli meski harus berdesakan dengan tubuh manusia yang telah mati dan berteriak girang ala _fanboy_ yang telah ternotis pujaan hati.

“Tapi, duh ...,” lelaki berambut jelaga itu mengalihkan pandangannya, wajahnya memancarkan semburat merah karena canggung, “... ini persoalan aku dan kau saja, Miyoshi,” sambungnya.

**_—CTAAARRRR!_ **

Ritme jantung Miyoshi sudah di ambang batas kewarasan. Inginnya sih segera menghambur ke pelukan sang pujaan kemudian berkata, ‘ _ssh, tak perlu, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama_ ’ dan kisah cinta penuh bunga mereka pun bisa dimulai.

Amari sontak berdiri, kemudian mendekati Sakuma dan menggenggam tangan sang tentara penuh sukacita. “Terima kasih sekali untuk kepekaanmu, Sakuma- _san_. Aku sangat berterima kasih. Silakan duduk di sebelah Miyoshi, waktu dan tempat kami persilakan,” ujarnya sembari menggeser posisi ke samping dan merentangkan sebelah tangan ke arah sang mata-mata ternarsis.

“Hah? Tapi—“

“Tak perlu sungkan, Sakuma- _san_ ,” sela Jitsui sembari ikut berdiri.

“Kami pinjamkan Miyoshi padamu Sakuma- _san_ , semalaman pun tak apa. Atau kalau masih kurang, kembalikan dia besok pagi juga tak apa,” timpal Tazaki.

“Hoi! Kalimatmu itu ambigu, Tazaki!” Kaminaga memprotes.

“Untuk seorang _playboy_ yang biasa mengumbar kalimat tanpa sensor, aku sangat heran kaubisa menegur Tazaki,” cetus Hatano.

“Apa maksudmu, Cebol!?”

“Berhenti memanggilku cebol!”

“Sst!” Amari menginterupsi tak sabar. “Angkat bokong kalian dan beri mereka waktu berdua. Cepat bergerak!” suruhnya lagi sembari menepukkan tangan dua kali.

Lainnya menghela napas berat, kemudian menurut dan meninggalkan kursi yang telah mereka isi, memberi ruang pada dua sejoli itu untuk menikmati waktu mereka—kalau bahasa kerennya biasa disebut _quality time_. Bahkan sebelum pergi, Jitsui sempat-sempatnya menepuk bahu Sakuma dan mengucap ‘selamat berjuang’ dengan senyum semanis malaikat.

Dan tinggallah Sakuma dan Miyoshi, hanya berdua saja.

_Bersamamu dunia layaknya milik berdua, yang lain hanyalan pemain sampingan tanpa makna~_

Aduhai sekali, sungguh siapakah yang mengalunkan melodi terbadai barusan yang sangat merepresentasikan suara batin Miyoshi?

Tak menyadari lagu barusan, Sakuma menarik napas panjang, memantapkan hati. “Miyoshi ...,”

“Ya, Sakuma- _san_?” Senyum manis Miyoshi bertahan, lebih cerah dari sang surya, berkilau lebih cantik daripada permata.

“S- sebenarnya, aku ingin mengatakan ini sebelum kau berangkat misi,” Lelaki berambut jelaga itu menunduk, memberi jeda. “Saat kudengar kau terkena kecelakaan itu, aku ... aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan ...,” kepala Sakuma terangkat, ia kembali mengembuskan napas panjang.

“... Aku kehilangan harapan, Miyoshi,” sambung Sakuma lagi.

**_—JENG! JENG! JENG!_ **

_‘Sakuma-saaaan!’_ Miyoshi memekik keras, tersipu dalam hati. Meski mustahil manusia bisa terbang, tetapi Miyoshi merasa ia sudah melayang di awang-awang. Aduh, ia tarik semua hina-dina yang telah dilontarkannya sekarang. Aih, memang tak salah ia memilih jatuh hati pada tentara tampan bertubuh binaragawan ini—jiwa sang mata-mata melonjak kegirangan.

“Lalu?” Masih dalam pose tenang meski dalamnya tak demikian, Miyoshi kembali bertanya, memancing—duh, mau sampai kapan Sakuma hendak bertele-tele mengucap kalimat puitis macam ini? Tak tahukah lelaki itu bahwa Miyoshi tak perlu puisi karya pujangga ternama karena satu-satunya keinginannya hanyalah eksistensi sang tentara di sisinya?

Delima sudah kalah ranumnya dengan pipi Miyoshi saat ini—oh, betapa bersyukur ia malam ini cukup gulita dan sepertinya Sakuma juga tak begitu menangkapnya.

“Lalu, saat kau kembali, aku sempat melupakan perkara itu dan sekarang malah mengganggumu. Aku ... aku minta maaf soal itu,” kata sang pria berambut jelaga penuh sesal.

“Bukan suatu hal yang besar,” Miyoshi angkat bahu, kemudian meneguk minumannya yang masih tersisa dan meletakkannya kembali ke atas meja. “Jadi, Sakuma- _san_ , bisa ke inti pembicaraan ini?” tanyanya seraya mengerling menggoda.

“ _Ah_ ,” Sakuma menegakkan kepala, manik arangnya berkilat seolah menunjukkan tekadnya. Miyoshi menunggu, komat-kamit berdoa (entah pada siapa) semoga ia tak keburu kehilangan _image_.

“Aku ... aku ingin ...,”

_‘AYO SEMANGAT! AYO, SAKUMA-SAN! NYATAKAN CINTAMU DAN—‘_

“... aku minta uang yang dulu pernah kaupinjam omong-omong, Miyoshi. Aku sempat lupa waktu kau menawariku pergi itu, jadi ... kususul kemari supaya tidak lupa lagi.”

**_—BADUM TESS!_ **

Miyoshi diam, membatu. Senyum masih terpatri di bibir, mata masih menyiratkan sifat positif, namun jangan ditanya seberapa sedih hatinya saat ini. Tidak, ini _sangat menyedihkan_ , lebih menyakitkan dari _friendzone_ , lebih beralasan dari _familyzone_ , ini ...

... demi apa dia baru kena _tagihan-zone_?

Dengan elegan, Miyoshi bangkit dari kursi. Diam-diam, ia menarik napas panjang, menarik sisa-sisa harga diri yang telah berserakan. “Sakuma- _san_ ...,”

“Ya?”

“Sakuma- _san_ kan orang baik,” Miyoshi mengulas senyum lebar, nadanya setengah merayu. Ditepuknya bahu sang tentara sedikit keras, kemudian berkata, “sekarang uangnya kupinjam lagi, ya. Bayar semuanya, oke?”

Belum sempat Sakuma memahami alur pembicaraan, Miyoshi telah lebih dulu mengambil langkah seribu, meninggalkan Sakuma yang berdiri termenung.

Tepukan lain kembali mampir ke bahu sang pria berambut jelaga, memaksa Sakuma menoleh dan berhadapan dengan wajah pria asing yang tak begitu dikenalnya.

“Semuanya sudah dihitung, Tuan. Silakan bayar di kasir,” kata lelaki itu tanpa bersalah.

Detik itu juga Sakuma sadar, sadar bahwa ia telah ‘ditumbalkan’ dan sadar bahwa seharusnya ia tak melepaskan mata-mata itu dengan mudah—karena pastilah seluruh tagihan tujuh—dikurang satu karena Odagiri sudah keluar di pertengahan musim semi setahun yang lalu—mata-mata itu akan sangat menguras uang hasil keringatnya.

“MIYOSHIIIIIIIIII!”

Lolong pilu Sakuma ditepis tak acuh indera pendengaran Miyoshi yang berjalan angkuh sambil bermisuh betapa tidak pekanya Sakuma akan cintanya. Sialnya lagi, cintanya bukan bertepuk sebelah tangan, melainkan bertepuk sebelah utang.

Duh, apa uang memang mampu membuat buta seseorang lebih dari cinta, ya? —Miyoshi bertanya-tanya dengan wajah masam yang terluka.

.

.

.

**.end.**

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n : ini draf zaman jebot baru dilanjut dan tanpa beta hahahhaa. Saya nggak tau mau bilang apa, mungkin ini namanya pelarian diri (lagi). Well, semoga kalian suka xD
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
